


Слишком рано

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Meeseeks and Destroy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Protectiveness, Spoilers for Auto Erotic Assimilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финал "Meeseeks and Destroy" с точки зрения Рика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком рано

Он вновь переводит глаза на вздрагивающего Морти, теперь ясно видя то, чего не заметил в первые секунды. Зелёную кровь под ногтями. Мокрые бурые пятна на футболке – словно её хозяин яростно оттирал что-то. Небольшую царапину на шее. Влажные от пота виски.  
Не нужно быть гением, то есть, Риком, чтобы сложить вместе два наименьших простых числа.  
Первый порыв, само собой - отодвинуть Морти в сторону и потолковать с желатиновым ублюдком как надо, по-своему. На явно привычном тому языке посторонних предметов, засунутых в телесные отверстия.  
Он заставляет сжавшиеся было пальцы расслабиться. Нет. Не в этот раз. Они только что из суда, им сейчас ни к чему новый труп. Кроме того, это приключение Морти. Всё должно быть – и будет, папашу его за ногу, даже если Рику придётся пожертвовать добычей – так, как хочет Морти. И если сейчас Морти желает лишь убраться куда подальше – Рик не станет мешать.  
Морти - не Рик, и никогда не будет Риком. Рик может заставить его пойти на многое, но не сделать похожим на себя.  
Не стоит забывать об этом, если он не хочет потерять Морти слишком рано.

Морти хватается рукой за стену, с трудом дыша и понурив голову. Рик смотрит на его затылок. Волосы непривычно растрёпаны – словно кто-то с силой тянул за них.  
А, к чёрту.  
Создать новый портал, прицелиться и выстрелить – для Рика это дело нескольких секунд. Как-никак, в том, чтобы избавлять мультивселенную от своих врагов максимально быстро и эффективно, он немало преуспел.  
\- Рик? – Морти, уже немного придя в себя, оборачивается. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Забыл послать им пару моих дружков на п-прощание, - хмуро заявляет Рик, сунув лазер обратно в карман халата. Растягивает губы в кривой усмешке. – Т-твоё измерение, Морти, настоящий отстой. Даже не думай, что когда-н-н-нибудь снова меня туда затащишь. Я тут навёл справки, за двадцать пять шмеклей мы могли получить полмиллиона галактических кредитов. Полмиллиона, Морти! И меня ещё называют мошенником!  
Морти улыбается, хотя пальцы второй руки всё ещё сжаты в мелко подрагивающий кулак.  
Но улыбка искренняя. Так-то лучше.  
\- Т-точно, Рик. Полный отстой.  
Да, Морти – не Рик. Поэтому Рик вышибет мозги любому уёбку, что посмеет впутать Морти в свои грязные делишки. Он не готов потерять одну из немногих хороших вещей, что принёс нелепый брак Бет. Пока не готов.  
И, возможно, в тот день, когда будет, он всё же наберётся храбрости протрезветь перед сборкой суицид-лазера.


End file.
